Hidden Truths
by Avalon10
Summary: The past is not alway what it seems like. Well that is just my idea of what could happen after The Mummy Returns. Please read and review.....Thx :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there......so this is my first story I will publish...so please review making big puppy eyes*g*. I am open for critics and, well, everything else you have to say *g*. Here we go…  
  
thoughts  
  
Anyway, I took care of the spelling after a long discussion with my word………..sometimes I think it does not like me…. *g*  
  
1 Somewhere in the dessert  
  
It was a hot day…..as hot as everyday in the dessert. Sweat was running down her body, well not that far for it was gone within seconds. Again she asked herself why she actually agreed to accompany her friends into the dessert. Alright, she just could not resist the chance to get out of good old Germany. It made her sad to see what this crazy Hitler was doing to her home. Jessica was not able to understand why everyone was so crazy about the Fuhrer who was in her opinion a madman with unrealistic goals and she was sure that soon there would be war in Europe because of him.  
  
With things becoming more and more strange at her university she was glad to escape because she feared to be imprisoned because of here heritage and political opinion.  
  
Sighing she remembered the one day her best friend asked her to accompany him and his friends to Egypt. All of them were studying Egyptology so it was natural for them to go. Most of them had their girl friends with them and so she guessed Martin did not want to be alone when those were making out or whatever couples would do. At least, she would not be alone when the guys would be digging and would have someone to talk to. Unfortunately most of theme were just mindless and playing the perfect German women in Hitler's opinion: not much brain, a love in cooking and homework and being content to have children and to stay at home. So she mostly was an outcast with her interests in history and her goal to become an acknowledged historian. Well, she could have short talks and wander around at Ahm Sher or whatever this place was where they were going to. She laughed silently, not believing they would find that legendary place they had told her about. A scorpion king….with powers given by Anubis. That was just too hilarious for.  
  
Her lovely camel decided just at that moment to stop. She tried to get it to move again but that stupid beast did not move an inch.  
  
"Dammit that……", she began cussing.  
  
2 The previous week  
  
Ardeth Bay had a really bad month. Exactly one year ago over a thousand of the bravest Medjai had been killed by the Army of Anubis and the elders of the tribe had nothing better to do than to blame him and his English friends. He would have understood that ten years ago for it was Evy's ignorance that awakened the creature and for him allowing them to do that. Evelyn. He started to think about her wonderful eyes, her passionate character, the very female curves of her body and cursed himself for those uninvited thoughts.  
  
They had started already ten years ago but he had been suppressing them since that time. It just would not be right to think like that about the wife of a man he considered closer than a brother. Angrily he threw his turban on his bed. He was sure that he loved her but would never do anything to hurt O'Connell or his son Alex. But that love made it also impossible to marry anyone else and to make sure that the tribe would have a future leader. The elders had been bothering him for years with women they thought to be fitting for the leader of the Medjai.  
  
He started pacing from one end of the tent to the other which was very unusual for the normally calm leader of the Medjai. The leader that needed to be married of to have a heir to continue the line of leaders of the Bay family. Actually there had never been anyone else leader but members of his family.  
  
He sat down and put his hands in his heads. He knew he had to marry and that soon. But who would he choose which woman would he condemn to a life without love for he was sure he would never be able to love anyone else but Evelyn.  
  
He heard someone coming the way to his tent. He grabbed his turban and composed himself again before the intruder would enter. Any emotion vanished from his face and only the ones close to him would see a sadness in his eyes that had been there for the last 10 years.  
  
"Master Bay?", a voice inquired from outside.  
  
"Yes? Come inside"  
  
Bashir one of his oldest and most trusted friends entered and bowed in front of him. He knew he did not need to do so being a close friend to his leader but loved to do that just to annoy Ardeth. A small smile was creeping on Ardeth's lips. Bashir raised and his face had a serious expression, an expression that told Ardeth that something was not right.  
  
"Our informants in Cairo brought some very important news to us. A group of Germans have been asking too many questions about Ahm Sher and the Medjai. They will leave for the dessert in two days and will try to find the way to the oasis. Right now they are followed by some Medjai and everything will be reported."  
  
Ardeth had to hold himself back not to start cussing. Would it be a group of some travellers of any other nations he would not worry about them. Imitating Medjai would have been enough to scare them of but with Germans it was different. In spite of the common belief that the Medjai were some uncultivated, ignorant people living in the dessert he was quiet well informed about what happened in the world. There was a possibility that some German Nazi could have taken an interest in the old stories and would want to use that to help Hitler to conquer the world. Actually there was one high ranking Nazis that had suddenly started to get interested in ancient Egypt and he was extremely close to the Fuhrer being his second in command. Göhring was surely not someone to be underestimated.  
  
Again Ardeth was pacing in his tent and Bashir was watching him worriedly.  
  
"We need the O'Connells. Only a few of us can read Ancient Egyptian and those are mostly wounded. In case they awaken the creature again we would need their help. Send some men to Cairo to get them and to tell them to get here as fast as possible.", Ardeth ordered. A small part of him was happy to have the chance to see her again but why did the world have to threatened again to do so.  
  
3 Three days ago  
  
Evelyn O'Connell was once again working at the museum in Cairo. Rick was still furious about that for he wanted to leave Egypt as soon as possible but Evy would not listen to him. After they had returned from Ahm Sher she had found a letter at their hotel room with the offer to become the curator of the museum. They were more or less pleading her to take that job at least until they found someone else. Afraid that someone without any knowledge about artefacts would take the job Evy agreed to do it on a temporary basis. Alex had been overjoyed as soon as she had told him, even Jonathan was glad he could stay a little bit longer. Only Rick was a problem. At first he gave her the silent treatment and than just went off to bars neglecting her and their son. She loved Rick, really she did love him but that last month she was having more and more doubts about their marriage.  
  
She put down the necklace she had been playing with for the last half hour. A small smirk was on her lips as she recognised it as one similar to those she had in her last life as an Egyptian princess. She had thought about that a lot too. Where had Rick been back than? She had dreams of someone kissing and holding her and had naturally assumed that that man was Rick but she had never felt that passion she felt in that dream when Rick kissed her. Also did Rick not have those wonderful black curls the unknown man had in her dreams, visions or whatever they were.  
  
Realizing that she would not manage to do anymore work in that afternoon she decided to leave and to take a walk to get her head free. This evening she would talk to Rick and would try to set the things right between them.  
  
That evening the whole family had their dinner in the large dinner room at their new purchased home. Evelyn sat at the head of the table with Rick to her right and Jonathan to her left. Alex sat next to Jonathan. Rick and her had been talking for hours a short while ago and agreed to behave like grown-ups and to try to make their marriage work again. He told her that he understood her love for Egypt and that he would stay here as long as she would stay here even if that means for the rest of their lives. Evelyn on the other hand promised to keep out of trouble and to stay safe.  
  
She was happy that her whole family was together again and enjoyed that extremely. A small part of her mind kept telling her that not everything was alright that something was missing but she decided to ignore that little, nasty voice.  
  
After dinner was over Rick and Jonathan played with Alex while Evelyn was sitting in a corner and pretended to read some book about the old gods.  
  
Why do I still feel as if something is missing? Why am I still thinking about that stranger in my dreams? she was wondering. Someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Mohammed their butler. Ardeth actually recommended him to them and they did not regret to give that man the job.  
  
Thinking about that name made her heart jump.  
  
Silly me. Rick is the man I love not Ardeth. And Rick is the stranger in my dreams she scolded herself but realized in the same minute that those wonderful black curls were like Ardeth's. Shaking her had slightly she turned her head towards Mohammed.  
  
"What is it?", she asked him.  
  
"There is someone with massage for you. He is one of the tribe", as Mohammed always called the Medjai not wanting to draw unwanted attention. Evelyn only nodded and followed Mohammed to the entrance hall. Standing there was Bashir and with a small smile Evelyn walked up to him and gave him a small hug. Bashir had been visiting her quiet often those last few weeks in order to give her some contacts to reach the Medjai in case something happened. They had developed a good friendship in a short time.  
  
"Bashir! It is always a pleasure to meet you. You want some tea?" she asked him and Bashir nodded and followed her into the living room.  
  
"Rick! Alex! Jonathan! I want to introduce you to someone. Everybody this is Bashir, the one I told you about", she introduced him officially to her family. Bashir of course knew who everybody was. Rick had a frown on his face like he was suspecting bad news.  
  
"Sit down!", Evelyn winked him. Everybody sat down and Bashir thought it to be a good moment as any to deliver the message.  
  
"Ardeth sent me with a request for you. Some Germans are on their way to Ahm Sher, at least, we suspect they are and we are reduced in numbers and need every help we can get especially yours Evelyn. In case the creature is awakened again you would be one of the few that can read Ancient Egypt…."  
  
Bashir wanted to say more but at the mention of the creature Rick jumped up.  
  
"There is absolutely no way my wife is going to help you! You do not need us, leave us be…" he shouted angrily. Evelyn put her hand on his arm and pulled him down with a surprising strength.  
  
"Why do you need someone with that ability? The Book of Osiris was lost at Hamunaptra.", Evelyn asked calmly. Of course she would help again if the creature was raised again and nobody especially Rick could prevent that. If Imhotep would rise again he would be after her son and her home. After all he had killed her father kidnapped Alex before. Bashir looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"You know the spell to make him mortal and to take away the curse. You read it once and it worked. It is not the book that gives a person the ability to cast spells. We need you!"  
  
To say Evelyn was shocked about that piece of information would have been an understatement. What Bashir was saying implied that she, Evelyn, had some magical abilities. She surely did not believe in that but wanted to help non the less.  
  
"Of course I help you and I am sure my husbands agree with me. We will leave tomorrow morning. So I suggest that everyone that wants to join gets some clothes packed" she said firmly and left not wanting to hear any protests of her brother or husband.  
  
4 Dream  
  
Jessica opened her eyes. Every muscle seemed to hurt because of her hard bed she had made herself in the sand. The light was blinding her so she could not see anything at first. She stretched her sore muscles and prepared to get up. She took her soft blanket off and tried again to open. The she stopped moving at all. Soft blanket? She did not have a soft blanket when she laid down, she had an uncomfortable sleeping bag. Regardless of the light her eyes opened at once. Not the sight of the dessert was greeting her but a wonderful Egyptian room.  
  
Where am I? she asked herself slowly panicking. She stood up and walked around in the room and realized that she was naked. Slowly her face was turning into a dark shade of red and she turned around searching for something she could wear. That was the moment she looked back to the bed and froze. She had not been alone in the bed. A gorgeous man was lying there. A gorgeous naked man with an arm searching for the person that was supposed to be next to him. Now she turned in an even darker shade of red. Never ever had she seen a naked man nor had she been in bed with one. Regardless of her shame she could not help it to admire him. Muscles in the right size, a bronze tanned skin and aristocratic facial features were greeting her eyes. He was beautiful.  
  
Silently she was observing him as he was sleeping and could not bring herself to turn away. Gaining some courage she even sat down next to him and put her hand on his cheek. He did not wake up but smiled. Jessica was surprised by her own actions. But after all that was a dream and people act different in their dreams. She started to caress his cheek, his neck and even his naked breast. Not aware of anything but the good feeling she had of doing so she did not realize that his eyes opened and watched her. Another hand grabbed her hand and he planted a soft feathery kiss on her wrist. Jessica looked down in his eyes and drowned in them.  
  
"Imhotep", she whispered.  
  
So that much for the first part. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review ( Avalon 


	2. Chapter 2

I know most of you do not like an Ardeth/Evy pairing. Actually…..I love Rick and Evy, too, but there are so many fan fictions about their relationships out there and I wanted to do something else. Well, do not burn me for my not so good English for it is not my native tongue ;).  
  
Read and Review? Pleaaaaaaaaaseeeee? (  
  
1  
  
2 The previous day: Close to the Medjai camp  
  
Rick had not been talking to her since that moment she decided to go. Evelyn steamed. Why did he not want to help Ardeth? Ardeth considered him to be closer than a brother and what did Rick? He wanted to deny his help. Well this time Evelyn decided for them. Eventually he probably would have seen his fault and would have volunteered to help but knowing Ardeth's timing that would have been to late. Ardeth made it known to them more than once that he did not want to ask them for help with anything close to being dangerous, that he wanted a peaceful life for them. After the last adventure Evy knew better, a peaceful life would never fulfil her but destroy her. Knowing that the world was in permanent danger because of ancient curses and her not helping would eventually destroy her. She sighted again and looked at her husband. He said he wanted that kind of life, well, not completely but without the part of being hunted by a mummy and such things.  
  
"Bashir, I need to talk to Rick before we reach the camp. Could we take a break now?", she asked her friend with pleading eyes. Bashir only nodded and winked everyone to stop and to sit down. Jonathon, of course, was muttering something about stupid camels and not wanting to see that mummy again. Alex had been excited the whole trip and was playing Medjai at every stop they made. Evelyn had to smile as she saw him fighting some invisible enemy with a sword. He really took after his parents.  
  
Parents, that made her think about Rick again and slowly she walked over to him. Actually she was not sure what she wanted to talk with him but knew it had to be done. She dreamed now every night about that wonderful stranger that she loved so much in those dreams. She knew that the stranger was her real soul mate and realized that she did not love Rick in a romantic way but more like a brother or an extremely close friend. The kisses they had shared the last few months had been without any passion at all on both parts and had eventually ended at all. The more she thought about it the more clear it was. Rick was not the man she loved and wanted to share her life with.  
  
"We need to talk", she told him and grabbed his hand and walked behind a small dune next to their resting place. Rick just eyed her which did not make it any easier what she had to say.  
  
"Rick…", her voice was breaking and for the first time since their department she looked into his eyes. She gulped at the sadness in there.  
  
"Well, you are not making that any easier for me. I think we should break up..", Rick was about to say something but she put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Please, let me finish first. I don't love you anymore. No that's wrong, I love you but in a brotherly way not like a husband anymore. You and I know both that we stayed together because of Alex the last year and deceived ourselves. But Alex is now old enough and I think we should only be friends from now on and find our real soul mates.", now she was crying. Rick always wanting to rescue the damsel in mistress took her in his strong arms and whispered in her ears.  
  
"I know. We should have realized that long ago. But promise me…friends forever?"  
  
Evelyn leaned back and locked into his eyes. She only saw love for her as a friend and honest worry for her in there. A large stone more in the size of a mountain fell from her heart.  
  
"Yes, friends forever", she smiled at him. It was a strange situation actually but both of them were happy of it and felt relieved. Friendship would be so much better for them.  
  
Rick got Alex and they told him that they broke up. Unexpectedly he told them that he knew that it would happen for a year and so did Jonathan. Both of his parents were once more surprised at how grown up their baby was and hugged him both.  
  
"Now let's go and save the world", Rick said with a grin and they left for the camp.  
  
3 The Medjai Camp  
  
Aredeth mood was getting from bad to worse. He was trying to get himself ready for the reappearance of the woman he loved and the how his heart would hurt when he saw her once again with O'Connell. While doing that he tried to get as many warriors as possible to the camp to ride with them to Ahm Sher. O'Connell might have sent the Army of Anubis back into the underworld but there was nothing that said them they could not be reawakened.  
  
Again he sat alone in his tent. He seemed to be there more and more lately and unknown to him his warriors had began to worry about their leader. Fighting with his inner demons about Evelyn of which he had even been dreaming the last few weeks he did not hear the riders entering the camp.  
  
Quiet a few footsteps seemed to come towards his tent and Ardeth became once more emotionless guessing who would be in the arriving group. Slowly he stepped outside and walked towards them. His eyes avoiding Evelyn.  
  
"O'Connell! It's good to see you again", he greeted his friend with a firm handshake. "Jonathon! Evelyn! Alex", he greeted the rest with his head slightly bowed.  
  
"I wish I could say the same", Rick replied with a smirk, " but you just seem to have a thing with mummies on your parties."  
  
Ardeth almost smiled at his friend's joke Instead he motioned them to follow him inside the tent. There was a table set up with refreshments waiting for his guests.  
  
"What's up?", Rick asked lazily while eating. Evelyn was surprisingly still and Ardeth started to wonder if everything was alright with her. He almost missed Rick's question.  
  
"Some German students or whatever they really are, are on their way towards Ahm Sher and we believe they know the way and will try to rise Imhotep and the Scorpion King, again. We need to stop them", Ardeth explained the situation.  
  
"Then we just need to kick some German ass and that's it? No other mummies already running around scarring people?", Rick asked. Ardeth did not answer that question.  
  
"I suggest you go to the guest tent and catch some sleep. We will leave tomorrow morning", he finished the evening after they had been talking for some time. Rick, Jonathon and Alex got up and were about to leave. Ardeth realized that Evelyn was still sitting there but it seemed as if she wanted to talk to him about something.  
  
"I need to ask Ardeth something. I'll be with you guys in a moment. Good night", she sent them more or less into their beds. She needed to ask Ardeth if she could sleep somewhere else and also wanted a minute alone with him. She had not dared to talk the whole evening for being afraid of showing her new feelings for the Medjai leader. It was rather strange for her to fall head over heels for some guy even if he had been a good friend for many years now.  
  
Both of them were silently watching each other, not daring to say anything. Gathering her courage and telling herself that she was no love-struck teenager anymore but an independent mother she finally started talking.  
  
"I wondered if it would be possible that I stay in another tent?", she asked silently, afraid her voice would break and betray her. She never had those feelings with anyone before as she was having now while standing in front of the handsome Medjai.  
  
Ardeth on the other side could not believe what he was hearing. Could it be that Rick and Evelyn were not an item anymore? No, he would not jump on conclusions and would wait.  
  
"Of course you can have another one. Is everything alright between you and Rick?" he asked and looked straight into her wonderful eyes. He really had a heard time concentrating on what she answered him.  
  
"Well, we decided we are more friends than lovers and will get divorced as soon as we return to Cairo.", she answered in a silent whisper completely aware of how close Ardeth was standing and smelling his typical smell of dessert and some herbs. She loved that smell.  
  
"You….You broke up?", Ardeth asked hesitantly to reassure what he just heard.  
  
"Yes, we…" and more she was unable to say because of Ardeth Bay kissing her with a fierce passion she had never felt before. Surprisingly she answered with the same passion. She should feel guilty for she had left her husband only a day earlier, she should not let this happen for she had been sure of those strange feelings toward him for only a few hours. But she could not help it and respond his firm kiss and to melt into his embrace.  
  
Another part of the dessert  
  
Jessica had been having those dreams for a week now. She was not frightened by them but welcomed them every night. Imothep, real or unreal, really was a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent and resourceful man. The dullness of the journey was almost forgotten for she had been either dreaming or thinking about her dreams the last few days.  
  
Martin, her so called best friend, left her pretty much alone these days and she really began to wonder why he wanted her to accompany him. They had always been close but the last days he simply ignored her like the rest of the group. She started to suspect it was because of her heritage with her being partly Irish and partly German. Or was it because of her family? Her father was a well known diplomat of the British Empire or better he had been. Nowadays he was writing books about the advantages of democratic systems. Something the Germans did not have anymore with Hitler being the new Chancellor.  
  
Sighing she attempted to make her camel to walk up to Martin and to try to talk to him. 


End file.
